The present disclosure relates to rooftop tents that are mountable on a vehicle.
Many outdoors enthusiasts enjoy camping, but setting up a tent can be time consuming and inconvenient, especially when there are no suitable places to put a tent. Additionally, it is frequently beneficial to be located off the ground to avoid disturbing or being disturbed by wildlife. A popular solution to such a problem is a rooftop tent that attaches to the top of a vehicle. Unfortunately, current rooftop tents also present various shortcomings. Many existing rooftop racks are not aerodynamic, thereby causing wind resistance and decreasing fuel efficiency. Additionally, existing rooftop tents are frequently attached to a vehicle's roof rails, which prevents other items, such as bicycles, surfboards, and skis from being mounted to the roof rails.
Existing rooftop tents may include a base that can be mounted to a vehicle and a tent fabric permanently affixed to the base. Such existing rooftop tents tend to be difficult to repair and are unable to adapt to various weather conditions or user needs, in part because the tent fabric is difficult to replace.
Accordingly, there is a need among such tents to improve aerodynamics, ease of use, and utility.